


Trash fic collection

by LetsJustAnon



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, Body Worship, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other, Possession, boot grinding, fight kink, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustAnon/pseuds/LetsJustAnon
Summary: Just a collection for me to throw fic of varying lengths and ships.Chapter 1: jacob/readerChapter 2: joseph/readerChapter 3: jacob-possesed!staci/readerChapter 4: joseph/reader





	1. I make such expensive mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob/non-gender specified reader
> 
> You fight him till you can't, and then he steps on you.

The taste of rust, earth, and salt coats your tongue as you wipe your mouth of blood. The last elbow to the face before Jacob tossed you and sent you flying and skidding through the dirt had busted your lip. Your vision blurs and turns the world briefly into a modern art oil painting akin to starry night- except it's all orange hues and broad green brush strokes. Everything slows down for the span of several heart beats and you feel every aching bone in your body. The fatigue in your muscles makes you vibrate with fine trembling, shiny wiggly sparks dot your vision and you inhale sharply, waiting to see if you’re going to collapse or not.

You stand, if only by sheer power of obstinance and the need to strike back.

Jacob let's out a wuffing laugh, pleased that despite the fact that you're beyond your limit you still want to come at him. His body is cocked just so, and as your eyes regain focus you find his arms crossed, face smirking, and eyes hungry.

You grit your teeth, baring them in an open snarl, feral and furious. Somewhere deep down you need this. You need this bone weary exhaustion and something to throw yourself at- and of course Jacob is all too happy to give you what you want.

There is fondness in the cruel curl of his lips as he speaks. You can barely hear him over the thud of your pulse in your ears-almost like he is under water, “You look like I could push you over with a feather.”

“Yeah?” you question, “come here and say that to my face.”

“Gladly,” he says and he's in your space practically exuding excitement and a visceral physical violence before your stomach can drop.

It does when he punches his fist straight into your solar plexus. The wind is knocked from you and you fall to your knees, heaving, but you don’t go flat. No, that only happens when Jacob’s foot starts applying even pressure to the back of your neck with his boot.

You really don’t stand a chance.

Dust goes up your nose, flakes into your mouth and lines your lips, even as you try to tilt your head to the side on your descent. The gagging and choking finally has tears lining your eyes and your throat creaks in fury.

“I think you’re done for today.” Jacob says in a near equivalent to kindness.

The only response you can manage to muster is wheezing, you halfheartedly grab at his foot that’s planted on the ground. He tsks loudly and applies more pressure to your neck in warning.

“Careful, you might lose your reward.”

You try to say reward, but it comes out guttural and sounds like ‘ewar?’

Jacob lifts his foot from your neck and rolls you on to your back like you’re a rag doll. You might as well be with how bone weary you are, he could probably throw your limp body around and you’d be helpless to lift a finger.

His head is tilted to look down on you as he hovers over your body. He blocks out the sun, casting his features in shadow, but you can see the brightness of his eyes even as your own strain against a haze of light and the sting of perspiration.

Your chest has stopped heaving hard, but your heart stutters as he wipes his thumb across the split in your lip to collect the blood and dirt there.

Purposefully he lifts the digit to his mouth and swipes his tongue against it. You can feel little static jolts along your skin at the heat and intensity of his stare as he does so.

The moment doesn't last very long as Jacob stands once more without warning. You have several deep ragged breaths to think that he is considering what he wants to do with you, and then he snugly slots his foot against your groin, heel digging in.

You realize you’re hot and throbbing in more than just your temples.

“Go on, this is your reward,” he sounds so pleased as he applies a little more pressure and you moan.

Embarrassment inflames your cheeks, but this is your reward, after-all, and who knows what Jacob will do to you if you squander it? Weakly you raise your hips, the strain and burn of lactic acid on your muscles only adds to the stimulation. Your eyes clench shut as you clack your teeth together, narrowly missing your tongue as you fight the exhaustion in your body to bring yourself off.

“Eyes on me,” Jacob commands.

There is fire in your veins as you lift your heavy lids, and it is only stoked by how intensely he watches you. He’s entirely lost his amused demeanor, his sole focus grinding into you and making you whine in need. There’s a tightness in his jeans and you feel a rivulet of saliva leak past your bottom lip despite your best effort to keep your mouth shut.

You’re not sure which you’ll mange first at this point, cumming or passing out, but damn if you’re not trying for the former. Every twitching stutter of your hips is met with the grooved texture of his boot in such gratifying friction. Your mouth finally falls open in a silent cry as his heel hits you just right and you lose yourself.

There is a languid warmth flowing through you and you feel like you're floating. In reality, once you become aware again of your surroundings, you’re being carried by Jacob.

“You did well today, keep it up,” he says, and you hate how your chest sings at his meager praise.

Jacob starts to hum.


	2. Say Amen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The junior deputy is creepin on Joseph.
> 
> aka OR
> 
> You kidnap and molest the hell out of Joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-gender Specific Reader/Joseph
> 
> Tw: Dub con, non-consensual drug use, molestation

It was a rare sight catching Joseph unaware and unguarded, but you’d been tracking him for a hot minute through the Montana heat. He was prostrated on his knees praying, bare back to you. The grass around him was tall and untended, and it shook with the wind. The only real sign of movement and sound. You scanned the area once more, then quietly made your way closer from the treeline.

 

You weren’t sure how he could possibly hear you, but as you got within earshot he spoke, “So you’ve come for me? Are you here to try to harm me?”

 

You frowned, now certain this was a trap, and began to consider back peddling.

 

“It’s just us here my child,” Joseph said softly in reassurance, still in a praying stance with his back open and vulnerable.

 

Well, assuming he wasn’t lying, this would make your plan much easier. Your eyes narrowed and you did not speak, wondering what he might do as you continued to waver in your position.

 

“I know you have been watching me, and I have faith you will do the right thing.”

 

A frenetic sort of glee vibrated under your skin. He had no idea. It probably was a trap, but you decided to go for it anyway.

 

Calmly you came to stand beside him. Time oozed by as you tried to figure out how best to go about what you intended. When he opened his mouth again to speak you decided to just go for it, no time like the present after all.

 

Despite all his claims of God’s omniscient protection, apparently he hadn’t be warned for what you were planning.

 

You rammed into him and flipped him onto his back. Joseph’s glasses were knocked off his face and his eyes were wide with accusation as you pinned him beneath you. His arms were quickly shoved beneath your knees as you fumbled with the lid of an old crushed water bottle. Jamming two fingers into the inside of his mouth just as he began to yell, you pressed into the soft flesh of his inner cheek as you spilled bliss on to his open lips. Immediately after the liquid touched his tongue he began to sputter, coughing and throwing his weight at you to get free.

 

The wild look on his face brought on a sort of hot anticipation as you finally said, “Oh no Joseph, I don’t plan on hurting you.”

 

It didn’t take long for the bliss to take effect, making sure you dosed him with the entire bottle. Little droplets gleamed down his beard and collected into the divot of his collarbone, catching your attention in the interim. Soon the rigidness of his body shifted to a soft compliance. You smiled, stroking his damp face and waiting a little longer to make sure he wasn’t faking it.

 

You had wondered for a long time if the Seed siblings had some sort of immunity to the bliss.

 

Apparently not.

 

When no alarms blared, no one came to his rescue, and Joseph gazed up at you with a dazed kind of expression and no fight, you pulled your knees from his arms. Carefully you backed up to sit on his sternum and looked him up and down.

 

Satisfied with his passive contenance, you lightly ran a hand through his hair, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. Wet remnants of bliss made you see sparks, but it couldn’t rival the excitement building in your ribcage.

 

“Why?” Joseph sighed against you, probably too blissed out to be ashamed or disappointed.

 

A flurry of thoughts passed through your mind, because honestly if someone had described you in this very scenario a month and a half ago, you would have arrested them for smoking meth. Everything has been so bat shit insane as of late, and you hate yourself to admit it, but you wanted Joseph. Wanted to see him helpless and begging with those wide expressive eyes.. and well, who would stop you?

 

“Time to rest now Joseph,” you told him and watched as his eyes closed.

 

It was a long walk back to the truck, but you had made sure to dose the hell out of him to keep him high as a kite.

 

You didn’t bother tying him down when you brought him back to your little private fox hole. It was an old preppers stash, and it promised you the privacy you’d need for what you intended. Just to be safe, you shook him awake and gave him a little more bliss. He frowned, but he didn’t fight you.

 

Joseph didn’t need to be able to try to talk and manipulate you, after all.

 

Gently you pushed him back on the mattress that lay on the floor and mounted his stomach. His neck arched as he gazed up at you, his cloudy gaze still intense.

 

Where to begin?

 

Slowly you ran a hand along his chest, nails gliding over his skin. You made your way downward and then began to trace the tattoos there. A soft sound left him, his eyes closing and head falling back.

 

“Why-” he tried to ask again, voice low.

 

You grinned to yourself, ignoring the quiet question and running circles over his chest. He was practically arcing into your touch as you began to press into his flesh, massaging until it warmed to a nice pink tone. Patiently, with such reverence, you made your way to his nipples and pinched them lightly into hard nubs. Joseph immediately groaned beneath you, hips jerking up to find no friction.

 

His eyes were cracked open into bright blue slits when you looked up at the sound, and they were completely zeroed in on you as you leaned over and bit at the skin of his chest. You sucked and reddened the flesh further, noting how he tasted of salt and earth on your tongue, not unpleasant.

 

The sound he made when you bit his nipple was music to your ears. It was such a breathy little cry that complemented the pinched expression of pleasure across his face.

 

You teased him like this until you had your fill, satisfied with how he panted and the way his face was flushed and aglow with sweat.

 

This was just the start of course, and you smirked as you slid, pushing his legs apart so as to sit between them _._ His hips raised and he covered his face with one arm as you began undoing his belt.

 

You might have heard him whisper ‘stop’ once you pulled his pants off, but the straining of his cock beneath his boxers told a different story.

 

Although you wanted to immediately take him in hand at first sight, you continued your teasing, gripping the waist of his boxers and tugging up so the fabric pressed tightly over his erection. He exhaled sharply through his nose, writhing as you teased the fabric back again, only to drag it up once more.

 

A soft whine tore through his throat as you let the fabric go and it snapped against his hips with finality. His stomach muscles were clenching and unclenching, mouth open and eyes wide as you maneuvered your body to lay between the vice of his thighs. His hands twitched then, as though he remembered they existed, but he did not grab at you.

 

Joseph’s frustration was plainly written along his body, made all the sweeter as you leaned in and just breathed hotly against where he strained and pulsed. There was a soft smack as his hand slapped into his thigh and the other pressed a palm above the ridge of his nose. And then you swiped your tongue along the hot length of him.

 

The fabric was already moist with pre-cum, but the texture still dragged against your tongue in such a visceral way. Joseph may have sobbed, it was hard to tell with his hand jammed over his mouth. His other hand had given up and tangled itself in your hair, fingers shaking but not pushing.

 

You mouthed at his erection, sucking at him through the fabric and then blowing cool air on to where he wanted you most. The nails of his fingers dug into your scalp while he very gently applied pressure as he began to whisper softly to his god for forgiveness.

 

His prayers would not help him here as you pulled him free and took him into your mouth.

 

He came hard, pulsing, sobbing, filling your mouth with his length and his seed as he began to rut up.

 

It had probably been a long time for him, considering his cults policy on celibacy- but that was ok, you weren't finished.

 

Swallowing down the salt of his spend and then wiping your mouth, you smiled up at him as you leaned down to lave at where his cock rested half limp against his belly. He whined and pushed at your shoulders every time you swiped over the sensitive head, though his attempts were weak at best.

 

There was not enough energy left in him to fight as you sucked him back between your lips until you met his pubic bone. His hips shook and rocked like he was trying to get away, even as his length began to swell with blood once more.

 

This time he would last longer. This time you would edged him towards the precipice of his climax and every time he came close you would leave him wanting.

 

And it was such a beautiful sight. Joseph’s face was soaked in sweat and tears, shiny and flushed.

 

“Please,” he rasped, voice broken by his cries.

 

You had no mercy to offer him.


	3. I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staci has lost his mind- or has he?

It's hot and muggy and you cannot find a comfortable position on your cot. You huff out a breath and roll on your side. It’s dark, and you sigh as you feel a body slide in behind you, and it goes from muggy to sweltering. You say nothing as lips press against your neck, a tongue swiping against your skin to taste the sweat beading down.

 

“Pup,” Staci husks, it must be Staci, even if his voice is wrong. The pitch is wrong, the tone, the sheer possessiveness behind it, but the person you are hearing is long dead.

 

You think you are dreaming.

 

There is barely room on the cot for both of you, you’re burning up in the cradle of Staci’s body. You tell yourself he is here for comfort, you tell yourself this is a necessary sacrifice because words are too heavy to share between the two of you, your tongues too heavy with Jacob's influences to admit weakness and need.

 

His fingers curve to cup your throat and he chuckles as your breath hitches. They squeeze and you feel a roiling heat answer in your stomach as his hips curl against the swell of your ass. He's hard and thick against you and you whine.

 

You think of his body twined around your own at Jacob’s behest and feel an answering arousal. You remember how he looked as a twisted wreck beneath the man himself, something you both knew so intimately.

 

“Did you think you were free of me?”

 

He squeezes so tight you see stars, leaving you helpless as he bodily flips you both so you are forced beneath him. The fabric of the cot smothers any chance you have to struggle for breath. His other hand slithers between you and the cot and beneath your pants, fondling you. Had you possessed the breath for it, you would have cried out.

 

He sucks a bruise into the back of your neck as you writhe beneath his body. You're mindless, lost between the feeling of the hot hand between your legs and the lack of air making your vision go grey. Right before you pass out he releases his grip and your head jerks to the side. Your mouth hangs open and you greedily suck in oxygen with desperate wheezes.

 

His laugh tickles the hair at the back of your neck as he works his hand between your thighs just right, “just like old times, isn't that right pup? Just me, you, and peaches- except now me and peaches are a whole hell of a lot closer...”

 

You shake your head furiously, refusing to believe what he is saying, even as you hear Jacob's voice crooning in your ear- he’s lost his mind.

 

Yet you don't fight as he removes his hands from your aching sex to jerk your pants and undergarments down. You shamefully only clench your eyes shut as you hear his belt buckle come undone and the telltale click of zipper teeth that follow. You feel disgust and need bloom in your blood as you accept his praise at your obedience when you suck at the fingers he offers you. They stroke your tongue and give you a taste of the musk of your own arousal.

 

He works up to fucking your mouth vigorously, prying it open with more fingers and causing drool to leak out. Your cheeks flush as he pulls the digits free and wipes them along the inside of your thighs to coat them. With little prodding he adjusts you to accommodate him slipping between the tight crevasse your thighs make. The slickness of his precum and your saliva lets him thrust between the hot tight press of your inner thighs. He clutches them together as he fucks between them, leaving you needy and unfulfilled.

 

You whine beneath him but know better than to try to touch yourself.

 

“That's right,” he praises,”you're doing so well for me.”

 

You pant and claw at the thread bare sheet twisted under your body.

 

“Please, Staci…”

 

His fingers dig into your skin so hard they leave a daisy chain of bruises in their wake. He halts the the rocking of his hips, but his cock is hard and twitching against you.

 

“Peaches ain't here pup, try again.”

You shiver as his name trembles from your lips, “Jacob, please…”

 

He huffs in affirmation and starts up a harsh rhythm once more, “Tell me what you want.”

 

You want him to stop, you want him to fuck you, you want to cry.

 

“I want to cum, please Jacob, please let me cum…” is what you manage to plead.

 

He groans into your neck, breath humid against your flesh, “touch yourself for me.”

 

You do so without hesitation, desperation guiding you to stroke at yourself without gentleness. Jacob- Staci? The logistics of the situation are so fuzzy you can't think past the build of heat in your stomach. All you know is that he is close to cumming, the filth being hissed into your shoulder blade a promise of what's to come.

 

You manage to tip over first, your body shaking with your orgasm has you biting your fist to keep from shouting.

 

He pulls out from between your thighs and you hear the slick sound of him stroking himself behind you. His voice goes deep and guttural as he cums, coating your ass and lower back in his spend.

 

He is panting harshly in the silence that ensues, it goes from deep to frantic at an increasing pace.

 

“R-rook?” Staci asks in a small quiet voice.

 

You immediately roll over as careful as you can manage so you can face him. It's dark, but you can barely make out the glint of the whites of his wide eyes. They are too large and wet, he sounds like he is having a panic attack.

 

You don't hesitate a moment longer, pulling him into your arms to soothe him. His body shakes as you do your best to comfort him- but you know it's only a matter of time before this happens again.

 

He's been having blackouts for weeks since you freed him- and though his indoctrination caused him to often recite Jacob's teachings when he had episodes, these were different.

 

He wasn't himself in these moments- at first it was hard to tell, perhaps his smile would be a little too sharp, the glint in his eyes a little too eager for.. something. It evolved into mocking words and taunts that sounded so eerily familiar.

 

You can't tell if he's lost his mind, or if he is truly being haunted by Jacob.

 

A sick thrill goes through you at the thought of your next encounter and you shiver in anticipation. Of course Staci mistakes your shaking for something else- maybe he thinks you're crying- and gives you a wet look of desperate apology.

 

He doesn't have to know the truth.


	4. If you a church I'd get on my knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to reader drugging and molesting Joseph (chapter 2)
> 
> He decides to pay you back in kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-gender Specific Reader/Joseph
> 
> Tw: Dub con

Your heart hammers in your chest wildly, your breath is halting and tentative. You cannot see, your eyes covered with what seems to be fabric. Ropes bind your arms behind your back as you lay on an unfamiliar bed.

 

The last thing you remember is being caught by a group Jacob’s hunters and brought before the man himself.

 

He had looked at you with such intense blue eyes, appraising you as he lifted your chin, finallying huffing like he was dissatisfied.

 

Then the butt of a rifle met your temple.

 

And now you were here, alone, awakening to darkness and a throbbing headache. No, wait… you heard a voice speaking… singing? A hymn maybe?

 

A prayer.

 

Joseph’s voice tapers off before you can make sense of his words, he is close, but the last murmur of his voice is indecipherable.

 

The next time he speaks his lips graze the curve of your ear, “After you left me,” he pauses, swallows, voice shallow,” it took me some time to regain myself, and even after, on unsteady feet I found my way back to my family, but could not speak of what had happened out of shame.”

 

He lets his words sink in, and you jump when you feel his hand stroke your hair back from your face.

 

"I have asked god over and over again for forgiveness for the sins you have transgressed upon my body, and yet I can not free myself from this taint you have left on me. I have been corrupted by your touch- of all the things you could have chosen to do that day, you chose to stoke desires I had thought long since forgotten."

 

His nails edge along your scalp, and while your head still throbs, the touch still feels nice. You catch yourself before leaning into it.

 

Your voice sounds rough when you open your long cracked and water parched lips, “And is there a point to this?  I drugged you stupid and made you cum a bunch of times because it pleased me to do so- it’s not that deep.”

 

His nails scrape a little harder before his fingers clench into your hair and pull you up. You inhale sharply and feel a heat unfurl, long and languorous- like a cat, in your belly.

 

“It pleased you to torment me?” he asks in a low voice, his hand just barely trembling as his breath leaves a ghost of a kiss across your lips.

 

You wince as a smirk spreads across your face, feeling the dryness of your lips starting to weep blood as the cracked skin is drawn taut, “ And was it torment when you grasped my head and fucked my mouth until you came? You seemed pleased as well.”

 

His fingers untangle so quickly from his grip, like he has been burned, and you fall back against the bed.

 

Joseph breathes deeply like he is catching his breath, silent otherwise- as though collecting himself. Slowly the bed dips to your right. He says nothing still, and despite your bravado, you feel a potent combination of fear and adrenaline running just beneath your flesh.

 

You lick your lips and taste iron-salt and dead skin, waiting.

 

It takes Joseph a long time to work up to what he has to say, it seems like the tension seeps from where he sits in growing waves.

 

“What I find most curious is that you did not… seek your own pleasure. You left me exhausted and sore, my flesh satisfied, and yet here I am, still left wanting. It pleased you to touch me, yet you denied me the same… privilege. We have unfinished business, you and I, so that I might rid myself of this insistent want and finally atone.”

 

It's your turn to swallow, left wordless, the only sound after his admission is the dry click of your throat.

 

You gasp as his hand strokes your neck, sending a jolt through your body. He takes advantage, pressing his lips to your own with a tenderness edged with hunger. A soft whine is your first response, which only spurs him on. His hands slip down under your shirt to roam your sides with open curiosity, fingers tracing old scars and bullet wounds.

 

His hum of approval when you finally kiss him back is deep and full of satisfaction. He doesn't  seem to want to go any quicker, where as you had slaked your lust for him with overstimulation and the gluttony of over eagerness, he seems more than content to make you wait and suffer through his slow burning passion.

 

Every stroke of his hands has the precision of a cartographer, mapping the plains of your body beneath him like he wants to remember every detail. His mouth migrates from yours slow like honey, murmuring praises and curses alike, all in your honor.

 

You feel like cursing him too as he lifts your shirt to reveal your bare skin to his gaze. It tugs at where your arms are bound behind your back, but the discomfort is minor and quickly forgotten as he presses a kiss just beneath your sternum. His lips dip lower yet, grazing your ribs and making your breath hitch at how sensitive your nerves are. His beard is a sharp contrast to the softness of his lips. 

 

His mouth does not seek your flesh with the same ravenous intent you had when he had been vulnerable beneath you. No, no, he is far more patient with you, but just as torturous. He seems tempered by his want, rather than controlled by it.

 

You will not beg as you had made him. Even as your breath comes out in shallow pants and little hungry whines as he peppers gentle kisses down the line of your body.

 

He pays particular attention to the way your stomach muscles dip and flex with each gradual pass of his lips. Is he testing your resolve- you cannot help but wonder as he makes it to the waistband of your pants and takes his time removing them.

 

You refuse to be helpful, but do not fight, choosing to lay slack as a passive form of opposition. He doesn't seem to mind your dead weight, and though you can not see his expression, you swear you hear him chuckle ever so quietly.

 

His beard scrapes against your bare thighs once he has you lain bare beneath him. He pulls them in twain and sits between them, his breath gone shallow as he mouths at your tender skin.

 

There is a pleasant burn as he draw his mouth up the inside of your thigh, finally halting just before he reaches where you ache. You bite your lip and it throbs in counterpoint to your eager neglected sex.

 

He sighs softly and rubs his hands up and down your thighs in a soothing manner. You realize you are shaking with the anticipation. 

 

“Perhaps I have had my fill of your flesh, and should leave you here wanting. A fitting punishment, don't you think?”

 

You hiss out a noise somewhere between desperation and fury. Your hips jerk up, but his warm palms keep you firmly planted to the bed. He makes soft noises, rubs his thumbs over your hip bones as though that might comfort you.

 

You yelp when his mouth finally touches you. The warm wet heat of his tongue passes over your blood engorged needy flesh a second time and you moan.

 

He uses the same patience as before to taste you, to pull you between his lips and suck, to lave his tongue over you again and again until you are crying out. The fabric over your eyes is moist and warm, and it is pulled from you just as suddenly as his mouth leaves. You are blinded and left wanting, blinking away light and tears alike. 

 

Joseph kneels before you, bare as the day he was born. His mouth is shiny, eyes near luminescent with intensity. His finger glide down, wet and slick, as he maintains eye contact and pushes one inside.

 

Once again you jerk your hips as his digit fills you. Your breath is ragged and catches as he quickly adds another. Before long he is three deep, and you realize he is preparing you.

 

A thrill goes down your spine and your mouth opens wordlessly as he curls them just so.

 

He pulls them from you to leave you empty and desperate, but you still refuse to beg. You do not look away as he leans in closer and reaches behind you to unbind your arms. Your first reaction is to rub at them and try to coax back blood flow, but he stills your hands with his own.

 

“Tell me you want this.”

 

It isn't a command, but it also isn't a question. You know you do, he knows it as well- you ache for him to fill you.

 

“Please,” your voice is a broken whisper.

 

He smiles and pulls you into his lap. His mouth meets yours as he sinks in deep, and his lips part to moan his pleasure as you grip at him.

 

Even in this he is not quick to sate his lust. He rocks you onto his hips until you wrap your arms around his neck and help

 

You move together, silent but for the soft sounds of pleasure, rough breathing, and the slap of skin.

 

It overwhelms you far too quickly and you feel your body go taught as heat blossoms down your stomach straight to your sex. You cum hard, hips riding him fast and hard while your body shakes. He groans, hands firmly planted to keep you pressed to him once you go limp.

 

His voice is raspy as he begins anew to start rocking your over sensitive body in his lap once more, “Do not tire yourself out too quickly, we have a long night ahead of us. If I must succumb to my sin, I will make sure that I am satisfied before we are through.”  
  



End file.
